1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-medium cartridge equipped with a cartridge memory (a memory which can exchange data in a contactless manner), and relates to a recording-and-reproducing apparatus of the recording-medium cartridge.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A conventional recording-medium cartridge, which stores a recording-medium, such as a magnetic tape, is equipped with a cartridge memory. This cartridge memory mainly holds the information, such as a serial number (production number) and history information, which is unique information with regard to the magnetic tape.
In this recording-medium cartridge equipped with the cartridge memory, the exchange of data and the supply of power are performed in a contactless manner. To be more precise, the exchange of data between the cartridge memory and an external device and the supply of power to the cartridge memory are performed in a contactless manner by utilizing an electromagnetic induction. Therefore, the cartridge memory is stored in the cartridge case. As an example of these kinds of the recording-medium cartridge, the recording-medium cartridge disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication JP2001-332064 can be cited.
In this conventional recording-medium cartridge, the magnetic tape is allowed to perform the recording, reproducing, and correction of data. Thus, the authenticity of data cannot be certified, as the determination of whether the data had been tampered with cannot be performed easily.
When data stored in the recording-medium cartridge is the data used in the medical field or legal field, the authenticity of data is required and the checking of the authenticity should be performed easily.
Further, since the readout of data from the magnetic tape can be easily performed in the conventional recording-medium cartridge, in the event that the recording-medium cartridge is stolen, the possibility of an unauthorized retrieval of stored information presents a serious problem.
Therefore, the recording-medium cartridge, in which the authenticity of data recorded on the recording-medium (magnetic tape) is easily certified, and which can prevent the unauthorized retrieval of data recorded on the recording-medium (magnetic tape) in the event the recording-medium cartridge is stolen, is required.